


Just Drive

by 911xtarlos



Series: Harringrove Ficlets [6]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Billy and Steve Have Shared Trauma, Billy is a Good BF, Billy takes care of him, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Steve's Parents are Horrible, harringrove ficlet, someone protect him, steve is baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-20 21:03:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20681906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/911xtarlos/pseuds/911xtarlos
Summary: Steve's parents throw a dinner party. Billy comes to his rescue.





	Just Drive

Steve pulled at the collar around his neck. His mother had forced him to button it up at the way and had tightened his tie so much it threatened to choke him. His parents had come back into town for a few days and had insisted on throwing one of their fancy dinner parties to show off their only child. These parties only made Steve feel worse.

All of his father’s rich business friends would talk about their sons at Harvard, Yale and Berkley and Steve would have to admit he had barely graduated high school and was now working at a movie store in town. Of course his father had spun some tale about him working at the store for ‘management experience’ when Steve joined his company. 

His mother kept glaring at him from across the table, trying to get him to make nice with the girl sitting next to them. Jessica, who had told him to call her Jess, was the daughter of his dad’s closest business partner and Steve was sure they had already arranged their marriage. Steve had absolutely no interest in her. His interest was on the other side of town, probably smoking a cigarette and listening to his music way too loud to block out the sound of his own shitty family.

Steve coughed and stood up, “I’m going to go get some air.” He glanced at his mom, “Jess would you like to join me?”

“Sure,” she stood and took his outstretched hand.

He led her out to the back porch and slid the door closed so his parents couldn’t see or hear them.

He pulled a pack of cigarettes from his pocket and offered one to Jess.

“No thanks, I don’t smoke but you go ahead.”

He nodded and lit up. He took slow drags trying to calm himself, 

“You’re not interested in me are you?”

“Not really no. I’m sorry.”

“Really it’s okay. I don’t even know you but my dad treats me as an investment in his business deals. Can I ask why though?”

“You’re just, uh, not really my type.”

“What is your type?”

“Blonde, loud, kind of an asshole with pretty blue eyes.”

“What’s her name?”

“His name is Billy.”

Steve braces himself for her reaction, her scoff of disgust or her laugh as she runs inside to tell everyone.

“Oh,” she says softly. “Do your parents know?”

“Definitely not. My dad would kill me. But they’re not around most of the time so it hasn’t really been an issue until now.”

“What about his family?”

“He hasn’t told them. I think his little sister suspects but she’d never say anything. I said my dad would kill me but his dad would literally kill him.”

“That’s awful.”

“Yeah it is. He stays here a lot, when his dad gets to be too much, but I had to send him home when mom and dad got here Monday. I haven’t seen him since.”

“I might could help with that.”

“How?”

“I’ll pretend I’m sick. It happens a lot so they’ll believe me. Then everyone can clear out and you can call your lover boy to come get you.”

“You’d do that for me?”

“Yeah sure.”

“Thank you Jess.”

“Really it’s no problem. Come on, let’s go back inside.”

Steve lead Jess back inside and watched her go to her mother. She leaned down and whispered something in her ear. Jess was apparently a great actress because her mother leaned to her father who stood up and announced that Jessica was feeling sick and they’d better get going. Jess leaned heavily on her mother as they left, but not before turning to wink at him.

He mouthed back “Thank you.”

Everyone else followed soon after. Steve tried to take the opportunity to get upstairs and call Billy to get him the hell out of here but his father grabbed him by the collar.

“You stupid boy! What did you do to that poor girl?”

“I didn’t do anything dad! We went outside and talked for a while and she told me she felt sick.”

“Liar. You did something to her. She was perfectly fine before.”

“Mom!” Steve called.

“She didn’t look sick dear.”

“You did something to that poor girl to make her want to leave. Where did I go wrong with you?”

He twisted his fist in the collar of Steve’s shirt, making him gasp for air. He released him and shoved Steve back so that he fell. His back slammed on the stairs and knocked the wind from his lungs.

“Go to your room, I don’t want to look at you right now.”

Steve scrambled off the floor and ran up to his room, ducking his head so his father couldn’t see the tears in his eyes. He picked up his phone and dialed Billy’s house number, praying that Neil didn’t pick up. He couldn’t deal with that shit show.

“Hello.”

He lets out a sigh of relief at the sound of Billy’s voice.

“Billy.”

“Steve,” Billy’s voice dropped to a whisper. “You’re not supposed to call here. What if my dad had picked up?”

“I know. I’m sorry, I just, can you come get me please?”

“Wait are you crying? Steve what happened?”

“I’ll explain later. Just please come.”

“I’m on my way.”

“Park down the street and I’ll meet you there.”

“Okay.”

Billy hung up and Steve went so change his clothes. He stripped off the stuffy outfit he was dressed in almost violently. He traded it for worn jeans, a soft t-shirt, and Billy’s Hawkins High basketball jacket that he’d left. Steve climbed out his window and snuck around the streetlights to where he’d told Billy to park his car.

Billy’s blue Camaro pulled up beside him, slowly so it didn’t make too much noise. 

“Need a ride beautiful,” Billy quipped through the rolled down window.

Steve didn’t respond, just opened the door and plopped himself in the passenger seat.

“Just drive.”

Billy nodded and put the car in drive. Once they were on the highway, he kept his left hand on the wheel and his right came to rest on Steve’s thigh. Steve rested his hand on Billy’s and laced their fingers.

“You okay?”

“I am now.”

Steve didn’t say much for the rest of their ride and Billy didn’t either. He just drove in silence until they reached the quarry.

They climbed out of the car and sat on the hood of the car. Steve shivered in the cool air even though he was wearing a jacket. Billy wrapped an arm around him and pulled him close, Steve making himself smaller to get as much of Billy’s warmth as possible.

“You wanna tell me what happened?”

“My parents had one of their “make Steve feel bad about himself” parties tonight with a bunch of my dad’s business friends. One of them has a daughter our age and I think they were trying to set us up. She and I went outside together and we talked. I told her about you because she asked. She even said she’d pretend to be sick so everyone would go home and I could see you.”

“Okay. Why did you call me crying then?”

“Because after they left my dad accused me of doing something to her. He grabbed me by my shirt collar and twisted it so I choked and threw me on the ground. I hit my back on the stairs and it hurt.”

“Can I look?”

Steve nodded and Billy gently pushed him off so he could look. He pushed up the back of Steve’s jacket and his shirt to reveal the bruises that were already starting to form.

“I’m gonna kill him,” he growled.

“He’s never hurt me before. At least not physically. Dad was always a big fan of yelling and storming out.”

Billy leaned down and pressed kisses to the knobs of Steve’s spine, over his bruises. After he’d covered them all he pulled Steve back in tightly.

“I don’t wanna go home,” Steve whispered.

“Then you don’t have to.”

“Where are we gonna go?”

“It wouldn’t be the first time I’ve slept in my car Steve. We can stay here tonight and sneak you back in tomorrow morning.”

“You’d sleep in your car for me?”

“There’s not much I wouldn’t do for you pretty boy.”

“Okay.”

“Okay.”

Billy pulled extra blankets from his trunk and Steve burrowed under them in the backseat. Billy took off his leather jacket, leaving him only in his t-shirt and joined Steve in the blanket cocoon. Steve snuggled up to him, soaking up his warmth and breathing in the smell of cigarettes and mint gum.

“Goodnight Billy,” he mumbled sleepily into his chest.

“G’night pretty boy.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I had another random Harringrove idea today so here you go.
> 
> Make sure to leave comments and kudos if that's something you like to do. I'm also on tumblr. Come hang out, leave prompts or scream about these lovable dorks with me.
> 
> Click [here](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/strxngehxrringrove) to check out my blog.


End file.
